


Short Stories!

by alexanyhammmyham14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Panic! at the Disco, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Age Regression, Angst, Bisexual, Brendon Urie is in here too, Cuddles, Death, Diapers, F/F, F/M, FTM, Gay, I wrote the third chapter in geometry, I’ll try to be more creative, Little Alexander Hamilton, M/M, P!ATD changed me, PTSD, Pacifiers, Sadness, Self-Harm, Short Stories, Transgender, cg/lb, happiness, i wrote most of these in religion class, keep an open mind, littlespace, lots of jumping around, many fandoms!, my religion teacher is boring, papa thomas jefferson, protect Little Alex, the Brendon Urie one is based off his new cover, the first chapter has a warning, thomas is best caregiver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanyhammmyham14/pseuds/alexanyhammmyham14
Summary: This is just a collection of short stories I wrote in the boredom of my school! There’s a wild mix of them, from Hamilton, to Panic! at the Disco, to Be More Chill and much more! If you want me to write a story on something you love, let me know! I hope you enjoy and I’m back from my absense!





	1. Teardrops

He sat on the bed in his hotel room as tears slowly slid down his face like raindrops rolling down a window after a storm. 

The bed was currently occupied by his two small children whom were sleeping soundly, little plastic pacifiers in their mouths and soft stuffed animals tucked under their arms, or in their grasp. 

Both items were specially designed to calm their upset minds; to aid them in sleeping. 

But there he was- the young father who’d left his cheating husband with their two little ones. 

The ticking of the clock on the wall was beginning to hurt his head. 

It reminded him too much of his heart, beating for the tall, masculine man. 

When the man met him; when the man saved him from the streets. 

The shaking man blinked in realization; was that only twelve years ago when they met? 

He shook his head slowly and began to tear up once more at the thought of his husband.  
His husband.

The one who was supposed to love him, and only him, but he began to love someone else. 

His husband was a lying, cheating, narcissistic asshole; a son of a bitch. 

He burst into this tears as he held back a loud sob, just so he wouldn’t wake up the little ones. 

He hid his face into the bloody sleeves of his hoodie- his husband’s old hoodie. 

After discovering the act, he’d committed self-harm by burning himself with a lighter; cutting with a razor. 

Teardrops now stained the sleeves of the hoodie. Asshole, bitch, motherF-! 

Alexander finally sobbed, not bothering to cover his mouth with a pillow or his hands. 

He looked down at his diamond-encrusted ring, then threw it across the room. 

Never in Alexander Hamilton’s life would he ever dream of his beloved Thomas Jefferson cheating on him with James Madison… 

So, the teardrops continued to fall.


	2. This is the Moment You’ve Waited For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the short story that blossomed because Brendon Urie sang more Broadway. Oh well
> 
> Go listen to The Greatest Show by Panic! at the Disco before I loose it and enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also, keep in mind that this never happens in the movie. I wish it did. And when you read this, The Greatest Show with Brendon Urie in his circus outfit from the I Writw Sins, Not Tragedies music video... you’re welcome

Everything he worked for had led to this one moment; his partnership, his apprenticeship, the promoting.

He had a big smile on his face now, his heart was beating quickly.

As he stood in the wings of the tent, he watched Mr. Barnum jump from pillar to pillar, twirling his cane quickly with glee. 

There was fire burning around him, and he wondered if Mr. Barnum was getting hot. 

The red jacket looked magnificent on him, much more than the boy thought it looked on himself. 

It complemented his mentor’s chocolate colored eyes and pink tinted lips. 

The boy smiled, his cheeks pink from the heat inside the tent. 

He heard the lions and tigers roar, watched the trapeze artists soar, which made a rush of adrenaline come to him. 

He was now getting anxious.

What if he messed up?

What if the crowd didn’t like him? 

What if he didn’t succeed Mr. Barnum properly?

He now had to head the circus so Mr. Barnum could go back to his family; so Mr. Barnum could retire, to be with his wife and children. 

He gently bit his lip as Mr. Barnum jumped off the highest pillar and ran to the boy. 

Phineas gave him a toothy smile and took off his hat, placing it on the boy’s head, “you’re on kid.”

He spoke, his voice cracking from singing so much over the years he began his show. 

He looked up at Phineas and bowed to his mentor, saying, “but what if they don’t like me?”

Barnum chuckled, “they’re going to love you.” He said, handing the boy his baton, “now, go get ‘em, Brendon.”

Brendon looked up at Phineas and nodded, running out to the center ring.

He took it all in- the crowd cheering for him, the performers all smiling at him, the animals parading around him.

He twirled Barnum’s cane as the spotlight shone on him. Brendon took a shaky breath and softly began to sing;

“Ladies and gents, this is the moment you’ve waited for…”


	3. Papa’s Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a storm, Alexander gets scared...
> 
> Papa Thomas is to the rescue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the absurdly long hiatus! I’m back, don’t worry. I wrote this chapter in second period today lol
> 
> If you don’t like CG/LB, then you don’t have to read this chapter- if you so, go ahead!! It’s not kinky at all, I don’t like writing that stuff...
> 
> Enjoy!

The earbuds didn’t stop the thunder outside...

Alexander Hamilton flinched at each clap, which made his body tremble.

Not again, he said to himself, ducking under his office desk. He hoped that it would stop the scary noises happening outside.

It didn’t.

That’s when the sobs began. They were uncontrollable, they hurt his chest. Alex hated it.

He needed Thomas.

He needed Papa.

—

Thomas Jefferson was quietly working on a brief in his office when the storm began.

Now, he didn’t mind rain in storms, they’d always calmed him both as a boy and even today.

However, when he met Alex, got to know him, dated him, married him and became his Papa, he learned the horrors that loud noises and rain could do to a town- and to a person.

That’s when the realization hit him like a freight train.

Alex.

Shit.

He quickly got up, he more tumbled, from his office chair and grabbed Alex’s emergency littlespace bag, which he kept in his office’s closet.

Thomas then proceeded down the hall and to Alex’s office, running as quickly as possible.

He was anxious, but ready, to help his baby boy- his Alex...

—

Thomas fiddled with the doorknob to Alex’s office when he arrived at it, finally opening it with success seconds later.

He approached Alex’s desk slowly, his heart breaking as he heard soft sobs and cries.

“P-Papa... Papa...” They pleaded, quiet and squeaky.

Alex...

Thomas quickly moved the swivel chair out of the way and crouched down in front of Alex, who had his head in his knees and was shaking so hard.

He gently took his little’s trembling hand, softly whispering, “Shh... it’s going to be okay, little one...”

Thomas smiled warmly and brushed a strand of Alex’s dark locks from his face, “Papa’s here, Papa’s gotcha... such a brave little lion...”

When he heard the nickname, the twenty-seven year old regressed fully to his headspace age- he was two today.

He looked up at his papa and let out a quiet and broken, “r-rawr...!”

The small word earned a chuckle from Thomas and he slowly took Alex into his arms, which Alex had no obligation to.

He stood up slowly, beginning to bounce Alex gently in his arms, softly humming to his baby.

Alexander laid his head on his Papa’s chest. A sense of relief washed over the man- a safe, warm and fuzzy feeling.

He began to put his thumb in his mouth, but, when Thomas noticed, he dove into the Mickey Mouse littlespace bag and pulled out a baby blue pacifier, slipping it into Alex’s chapped-lipped mouth.

“That’s better,” cooed Thomas, “how about we get you into some comfy jammies and a clean diaper- then we can watch a movie, how does that sound?”

Alex smiled up at Thomas through his pacifier and softly nodded, letting out a coo of approval.

What fun! He thought, an afternoon with Papa- all to myself!

Thomas’ heart melted at the little coo Alex gave him. It made that his baby was content and fully in his headspace.

He went over to the couch in the office and laid Alex down, beginning to change him.

When the cold air hit Alex’s warm skin, he quietly whined. He hated the cold! Papa should know this!

The Virginian hushed him gently, slipping a soft, new diaper onto Alex’s bottom, “it’s okay, mon petit lion.” French always soothes his little, “I’m almost finished, almost done...”

After rubbing Alex’s soft stomach and ticklish feet in sweet smelling lotion (“Papa! That tickles!! Alex squealed and giggled. “Oh, you’re so silly!” Thomas responded, kissing his feet happily.), Thomas zipped him up in a warm, lion onesie- Alex’s favorite!

Thomas then took some fuzzy rainbow socks from the bag and tugged then onto his little’s feet gently.

Alexander giggled again and clapped his hands, “aw done!” He chirped, a smile on his lips now.

The older smiled back and chuckled, shifting Alex into his lap, “that’s right! All done!” He then pulled a blanket over him and the little boy, turning the TV off.

He turned on Hulu next (Thomas didn’t want Alex to watch Netflix when he was in little space- bad things, nasty things, scary things), and clicked on Alex’s favorite Disney movie.

Alexander let out a squeal as the title showed on the screen, babbling out, “mermaid!!”

Thomas smiled at the man, kissed the back of his head, and softly said, "that's right, cutie! Mermaid!"

"Awiel!" Alex responded excitedly, giggling cutely.

"My goodness, you're so cute..." He whispered, more to himself than to Alex. He kissed the little's head once more and held onto him gently, making sure that he was cuddling Alex now.

Alex loved Papa's cuddles... expecially when he was in littlespace.

As "Under the Sea" began to play through the speakers, Alex quietly babbled along to the song, but, when it was almost over, he slowly drifted off to sleep. When he was fast asleep, he buried himself into Thomas' chest with his stuffed lion under his arm- whom was known to Thomas as "Wion".

Thomas broke his concentration on the bright colors on the screen and looked down at his small husband, gently grinning at him.

He then peered out the the raindrop-covered window as he listened to the soft, pitter-patter of the rain. He looked back down at his sleeping little, slowly placing his pacifier in his mouth, being careful as to not wake up the smaller man.

Thomas places a soft kisses to the back of his head, whispering, "ain't nothin' gonna hurt you while I'm around..." He cooed and gently brushed his fingers through Alex's silky and soft hair.

He sighted contently, slowly closing his eyes and leaning back on the pillow behind him, "Papa's never gonna leave you alone... I'll keep you safe...

"Papa's gotcha..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave suggestions on what I should write next!!


End file.
